Mundo de Fantasías
by Kardynale
Summary: Albafica se deja caer sobre la cama donde los rayos del sol le recuerdan que su cuerpo se desvanece por la condición natural de la propia muerte.Y allí se queda como todos los días. Porque es lo único que pudo alcanzar como regalo después de su muerte: Ser testigo del mundo de fantasía de su pequeña Agasha.


_**Disclaimer : Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **Mundo de Fantasías**

 **[Albafica-Agasha]**

Ella apretuja con fuerza la rosa contra su pecho al darse cuenta que las cosas nunca volverían hacer como antes. Ver los ojos hechizantes pero envolviendo el misterio incontrolable.

Ella cierra los ojos porque cree que así verá su rostro bello. Sentir la presión de saber qué expresión puede emitir, algo más humano tal vez; poseer ese gusto de tocarlo sin que él le pida que se aleje por el veneno mortal que corre por sus venas.

Ella gime al añorar verlo despertar a lado suyo y lograr entrelazar los dedos como dos amantes. Aunque la diferencia abismal entre sus cuerpos sea el factor de su separación, pero es su deseo y nadie puede criticárselo.

Ella vive en su mundo de fantasías porque no quiere morir con el recuerdo de que todo desaparecerá. Donde llorar no sea una señal de debilidad y lástima.

Ella desea cambiar el tiempo. Para cambiar sus posiciones y ser su cuerpo el sacrificado en el combate. Para confesarle que siempre lo quiso entre las sombras, aún si su insignificante avistamiento sea señas de poco interés.

Ella quiere escribir un libro, relatar lo vivido y añadir sus sueños a lado de él. Porque no quiere olvidar que tuvo la gloria de cruzar palabras ese hombre de apariencia encantadora, un tipo reservado pero poseía tal vez el corazón más amable. No desea perderlo, no pretende vivir sola en las cuatro paredes de una pequeña casa.

Porque Agasha vive en un mundo de fantasías donde la tristeza no la aqueja y ese sabor amargo de la soledad la culpe de cobarde. Su ausencia es cruel, lo sabe, y aunque fue su deber a ella no la pueden reponer.

—Apenas puedo oír tu voz, e imagino que tu risa puede ser tan melodiosa como los canticos de las aves—Agasha abre los ojos y contempla el jardín de su casa. La que escogió para morar un poco apartada de Rodorio—. No ha sido fácil para mí en aceptar tu despedida; papá ya no está, y tú tampoco.

Y esa batalla con Minos cobró también la vida del dueño de la florería, el padre de Agasha. Y ahora ella vive sola, prestando servicios al Santuario, ayudando a los demás…, colaborando con Shion.

Ya es un año de su partida. Ella sigue sufriendo su ausencia, vive en su mundo de fantasías donde Albafica puede tocarla sin temor a matarla y…, ella solo se sonroja al imaginar las manos grandes de ese hombre acariciando su ovalado rostro.

—Tu imagen siempre quiere estar presente—habla al cielo a través de su ventana, se acomoda el largo cabello—. Alíviame Athena de este dolor, que no puedo evitar sentir su ausencia.

Agasha se coloca la última prenda que acompaña su vestido, coge su bolso y mira la pequeña cabaña. Nadie sabe los secretos que guarda esas paredes, de los llantos que suelta al recordar que el amor es tan efímero como la vida. Por eso ella huye a esconderse en sus labores, lejos de casa y distraer a su mente.

Sin embargo, ella no es consiente que siempre es observada. Ojos azul-morado, un coqueto pero diminuto lunar decora su pálido rostro, el cuerpo masculino se queda de pie como todos los días frente a la puerta, sabiendo la rutina de la dueña de casa.

Sonríe.

Gime.

Llora.

Musita su nombre.

¿Cómo le diría que él también tiene emociones? Que siente, que le flagela el corazón saber que aún después de su muerte existe alguien que lo añora en demasía. El saber que esa jovencita no puso la mirada en él por su apariencia hermosa, de que en esa inocencia alberga todo el cariño para su persona.

—Sigue creando nuestra historia en tu mundo de fantasía.

Albafica se deja caer sobre la cama donde los rayos del sol le recuerdan que su cuerpo se desvanece por la condición natural de la propia muerte.

—Que tal vez en otra vida podamos estar más cerca de lo que puedas imaginar.

Y allí se queda como todos los días. Porque es lo único que pudo alcanzar como regalo después de su muerte: Ser testigo del mundo de fantasía de su pequeña Agasha.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora :**

 _ **Fan de la pareja de Lost Canvas, me encanta estos dos y por ello me emocioné realizar este pequeño relato de la pareja después de la muerte de Albafica. Aunque tengo algunas parejas apetitosas del mundo de LC.**_

 _ **Mi primer trabajo aquí, espero les alegrara el momento.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_


End file.
